Over the last few years the development of new data acquisition technology has encouraged the petroleum industry to move to areas of high geological complexity. Simultaneously, advanced drilling technology has enabled commercial exploitation of the hydrocarbon reserves in such areas. In mature areas, there is increased pressure to increase the recovery factor. In some cases, mapping and tracking the wellbore size, shape, and direction as well as corresponding well bore and downhole components may be increasingly difficult.